


It's My Obsession (prequel)

by misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble to a main story that will follow, GTOP, Hitman!T.O.P., M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss G-Dragon, Minor Character Death, TOPnyong, Violence, brief mentioning of CL (2NE1), monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: Sharing wasn't a thing. Not part of any discussion. No. He wouldn't share. That much the hitman had learned pretty fast about his boss.





	1. It's My Obsession

**Sharing wasn't a thing.** Not part of any discussion. No. He wouldn't share. That much Seunghyun had learned pretty fast about Jiyong.  
The hitman very well remembered the first time someone offered him a new job. With a new _boss_ : It was in a bar. The „Knock Out“. Their favourite. Since last year theirs. But they kept it a secret. T.O.P. sat at the bar, a glass of... whatever. Definitely that one glass too much.  
He barely noticed the man slipping onto the stool next to him. Why should he? It wasn't a dragon. So who cared? It was more like a fly buzzing too close to his ear. Too close for his liking. Speaking of which: he hated it when strangers started talking to him. It was one thing if he was the one initiating a convo. Usually looking for some relief for the night. But someone else picking up a conversation with him? Urgh. Still, the man spoke despite Tabi rolling his eyes in annoyance and finishing his drink. He tipped the side of his glass and the bartender refilled it smiling friendly. He nodded his thanks and finally turned to look at the man.

„Get to the point, old man“, Seunghyun said bluntly. „Ain't got the whole night for ye. Got someone waiting for me.“ There was a hint of a grin.

The annoying-fly-man stuttered something and Tabi raised his left brow making the man even more nervous. Ah, yes, he liked that effect he had on anyone. More stuttering. Tabi sighed and waved over the bar keeper. „CL, get 'im a drink“, he asked off the barkeeper. Just a second later the woman placed a glass in front of the stranger and filled it with a strong liquid. „Drink“, T.O.P. ordered and waited for the man to finish the glass. „Now, start again.“

Now they finally got to the point of that redudant conversation. His boss was looking for a hitman. Nice. Gotta have a job for him. Even nicer. Well paid. Sounded good. „You gotta work for h-h-him then and no more... no more... no more for your current one.“

A deep and loud chuckle filled the bar, nearly louder than the music. Seunghyun placed a hand on his stomach as it hurt from laughing. „Man, that's a good joke! Ye deserve that drink for that!“ The man looked at him, surprised, confused with wide eyes.  
„Tell yer precious one he gotta look for another ass to fuck. I ain't gonna leave my boss. I'mma a loyal dog.“

It was then when Seunghyun decided, it was enough for the night. He stood up and left the bar. He walked a few streets when the nagging feeling of someone following him didn't vanish. Tabi started to use random streets, smaller ones. Dead ends which weren't some if you knew your way through Seoul. And he did. Knew every short cut, every way up to a good spot to shoot.  
So, it was easy to lead his follower into an ambush. The stranger faced a dead end with T.O.P. appearing behind him.  
„Ye don't take rejection very well, ain't cha?“, he asked but didn't get an answer. Instead he heard a gun shot. Too close to his own head for his liking. He dugged, hand sirring to his own gun safely tugged into the holster under his jacket.

  
That fuckin' bright orange hair was glowing even in the dim street lights.

„Dammit, Ji! What'cha doin' here?“  
„ _Thank you, Ji, for helping me. You're such a good boss to look out for me."_  
„Fuck you! Why did'cha?“  
„He wanted what is mine.“  
„I told him to fuck off.“  
„He still looked at ya.“  
„... little fucker...“

 **It was just a week later** when the last one of Starship dropped dead. Jiyong and Seunghyun standing in the middle of dead bodies covering the floor. „Ye really don't like someone lookin' at what's yours, aight?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our work! We hope, you enjoyed it.  
> ____  
> Main writer: misswinterfell  
> Co-creater of AU: lizzardsnake


	2. That's my obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun stood in the middle of dead bodies. Counting them like sheep. He grinned. Jiyong's aim was getting better, Tabi had to appreciate. He was ready to tug away his own gun when the elevator door opened. „Ye better stop right there“, T.O.P. said to the group of young men entering the apartment.  
> ("guest stars": Monsta X)

**„Ye really don't like someone lookin' at what's yours, aight?“** , Seunghyun sighed and kicked a limb hand in front of his shoes. They needed some cleaning anyways with the blood spilled on the black leather.  
It had taken them less than a week to find the heads leading Starship - easy work. It had taken them less than two hours to make their way up, to find the bosses and kill them - piece of cake.  
  
Now Seunghyun stood in the middle of dead bodies. Counting them like sheep. Leaning forward the hitman turned a head to the side. The bullet hole, wasn't made by one of his. He grinned. Jiyong's aim was getting better, Tabi had to appreciate. He heard his boss in the next room, shuffling through papers and files and who knows what the little fucker was looking for.  
  
Seunghyun crouched down next to another corpse checking one of the guns their _victims_ had dropped. He checked the magazine - _one, two,... seven_. It was a nice model, he had to admit. He was about to tug it away when the elevator door opened. His eyes were fixed on the metal sliding open, gun pointing at whoever came out.  
  
„Ye better stop right there“, T.O.P. said, voice loud enough to prevent Jiyong from coming out. Clear enough to leave no doubt of his intentions towards the strangers „Weapons on the ground“, he growled as he saw the first twitches in muscles reaching for weapons. _Shit... six, seven, eight..._ he counted. One bullet short. Damn. „Ain't cha listening?“, he sighed, "fine." Why were they always so stupid not to listen? Even if he only got seven bullets for eight - what none of them knew - he could easily handle them.  
  
The group of men stood still. Still no move to follow T.O.P.'s command. Instead a quick movement in the back. Tabi aimed for the man's head in merely a second and.... BAAM! Seven left. The men – hell, they were merely boys – stared at their dead friend and back to Seunghyun.  
  
„Did ya kill all of them?“, one of them – pale little shit with hair nearly white – said nearly in awe before the next cursed. „Fuck you!“, the red-head shouted at the hitman. He was about to rush forward. But two of the others held him back. Obviously the clever ones, Seunghyun thought.  
  
„Two options – one choice. Are ye rugrats listening? Weapons down and we gonna have a nice little chat 'bout ye shitheads joining YG or“, Tabi pointed the gun at the red-head gesturing a shot. „What'cha saying?“  
  
Just a quick exchange of looks before guns cluttered to the ground, kicked towards Seunghyun. He grinned.  
  
„Good boys, ye know how that works. Now, why don't cha sit down, take a drink and we get to business. Who are ye kids?“  
  
The young men looked around nervously taking careful steps to avoid the corpse.  
  
„Monsta X“, the tallest said. Tabi looked at him. Well-built boy for his age for sure. He hadn't looked like that in his age. Calm nature. Good.  
  
„Who's yer best aim? I'd like a trainee.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope, you enjoyed the second part of this drabble. Currently I (or my co-writer and I) don't plan to extend this (though I have already chosen roles for each member of MX). We'll see..  
> _____________  
> Main writer: misswinterfell  
> Co-creater of the AU: lizzardsnake


End file.
